1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flexible bags, specifically to reusable bags which are used primarily as, but not limited to, grocery shopping bags.
2. Description of Prior Art
Grocery stores and supermarkets commonly supply consumers with bags to carry their purchases from the store to their vehicle or to their home.
Traditionally, these bags have been made of paper and, more recently, plastic bags have become common. With the environment a matter of great concern, many stores have offered for sale a reusable, canvas type tote bag that consumers will bring to the store each time they shop.
Although this reusable bag does address the environmental problem, each of the above mentioned bags suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) The paper bags in present use don't offer any type of handle, making them difficult to carry. PA1 (b) The paper bags and plastic bags in present use have negative effects on the environment: discarded usually after a single use, these disposable bags are wasting trees and adding to already overflowing landfills. PA1 (c) The canvas type tote bags in present use are not freestanding, making them more difficult to fill than a bag that is free-standing. Plastic bags are only free-standing with the assistance of a separate piece of equipment. PA1 (d) These paper, plastic and canvas bags in present use are very unstable when they are filled and being transported in a vehicle. They tend to topple over at stops, starts and turns. PA1 (e) Grocery bags in present use don't offer rigid support at the bag bottom. Thus, when a heavy item is put in, the bag tends to sag, thereby causing the other items in the bag to fall in and possibly become damaged. PA1 (a) To provide a bag to be used primarily as, but not limited to, a grocery shopping bag that is comfortable and easy to carry. PA1 (b) To provide a bag that is reusable, durable and can be used for many years, thus reducing the need for disposable bags that are harmful to the environment. PA1 (c) To provide a bag that is free-standing for easy filling and removal of items. PA1 (d) To provide a bag that is very stable when filled and being transported in a vehicle. PA1 (e) To provide a bag that supports the items inside and distributes the weight over the entire bottom thus eliminating sagging, unstable loads and reducing the possibility of damaged items.
Objects and Advantages:
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
Further objects and advantages are to provide a bag which is completely washable, which can be folded flat when not in use, and which can be disassembled and parts replaced if necessary.